Unreal Reality
by AspenFae
Summary: Ariana cross is just a normal 19 year old girl. one day after a gymnastics tournament she wakes up in a game she has never played dragon age 2. she is trapped with no way out and with an array of strange and complex people! now she must take up some one else destiny and face great, and painful, harrowing, all around frustrating odds. but can she control the powers inside of her?
1. Chapter 1

"Are you okay?"

Ajax groggily opened her eyes. _Man! Hang over of the century . _She looked up to see 4 four people. One was shorter and more stout that the rest. A little person, and his shirt opened most of the way down his chest. He wore an elaborate duster too. There was a girl about my her age, with black/dark brown hair and soft brown eyes. She held an ornate staff…thing. Her robes/ dress was white and blue and very elaborate.- elaborate Sseemed to be their style, along with medieval renaissance/ medieval kind of dress. Next there was another man with white hair, and mossy green eyes and tan skin. His 2 two most prominent features were his pointed ears and his elaborate white/ and blue tattoos. He was handsome, and wore some kind of armor. The last was another man. He was a bit taller, and had tawny eyes and blonde hair. He wore some kind of bad boy, renegade outfit. She also noticed they were all armed.

"Where did you come from?" The voice was harsh and Ajax realized it came from the elf.

"New York."

His eyes flashed in anger, appearing to think she was lying. "Were you sent from Tevinter?" His voice was downright menacing as he stalked up to her, intent on an answer.

Ajax glared back up at him. "What are you even talking about!" she yelled, upset that she knew nothingdidn't know of what was going on, and that someone was trying to intimidate her.

"Broody, you really think she could be sent by Danarius? She hardly seems much of a challenge." Varric turned his gaze from the elf to Ajax. Then Suddenly it made sense -. Sshe must be at comic con. _ I will kill you Sarah when I find you._ Sarah had been trying to get her to go to a comic con for years and now she had. Let's go.

"I could check," Fenris offeredsuggested, stepping closer to her. He lifted a spiked gauntlet menacingly towards over her. As he did, the makeup making up his 'tattoos' seemed to glow briefly.

"Fenris! You can't just go around-! No! No! At least give her a chance."

_Okay back to confused. _ She was back to square one and sighed in frustration at her lack of understanding.

The elf mumbled about abominations. He stepped further away from them and the glowing of his marks faded until they were pale lines again.

Ajax tried at a soft smile, thinking of a way to lessen the tension in the room. "Your make up is so pretty." Surprise registered in his green eyes for a mere second, before he once more resumed glowering at her. "Tell me, how did you get them to glow? I've never seen anything like that. Is it a special brand?"

When he didn't say anything negative or positive, she figured another compliment might help. "And your ears look so real."

She stood up and took a step forward towards Fenris . Fenris He looked taken aback, perhaps thinking she would actually touch his ears, and physically backed up a step. Several or the people in the room laughed at her words and Ajax felt herself blush. She had thought people liked compliements. _I will kill you Sarah!_

"Wow, Broody, I think she is flirting with you," Varric the short one called out, laughing again. Ajax reddened more. She really hadn't thought of that as flirting.

"I didn't intend to," she said softly, unsure of what to say. She looked down at bher hand, fiddeling with her bracelet the way she did when she was uncomfortablenervous. "I am sorry if I made you uncomfortable." She said quietly.

At first, Fenris the one the short man had called Fenris didn't say anything, merely regarded her with disdain. When no one else spoke, he quietly saidreplied, "I am not uncomfortable."

Varric let out another laugh and sat in the chair at the head of the table. "I could watch you two all day. This might make the story books. Someone actually flirts with the elf, and he isgets embarrassed. Well, someone besides Isabela. But who doesn't she flirt with?"

Fenris broke her gaze and then began to glare at Varricthe short one. "I am not embarrassed." Ajax felt a slight reprieve since the elf no longer glared at her.

"Right, right. Not embarrassed. Of course not," Anders the Bad Boy replied, humor evident in his voice. "You know, we could leave you two alone, Fenris. Provided you don't remove her heart, of course."

AndersHe was obviously only half-joking. and Ajax thought he and Varric Shorty really enjoyed teasing their friend., but Sshe was taken aback that they actually thought he would harm her. If this was comic con then these people were really messed up. That was the last straw for her.

"Okay! I want to know what's going on! And I want to know NOW_now_!" as As she screamed the last words she released a wave of ice from herIce spread out from her hand, which automatically immendiately caught on fire afterwards.

"My hand is on fire! MY HAND IS ON FIRE! OH MY GOD! MY HAND IS ON FIRE! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF !" She wave her hand frantically, trying to extinguish the flames but it only made them burn brighter.

"You need to calm down." Anders' said his voice was dangerously quiet. It was apparent he was scared, and that made her even more frightened. The flames burned more intensely and began moving up her arm. A few tears began running down her cheeks as everyone eyed her as like a bomb that was about to blow.

"Calm down! You'll be fine." She looked over at Fenris. He looked at her with out fear and as if he really meant it. Something clicked, in her and her heart fluttered and as the fire died. She sank down to her knees.

"It's real." She was whispereding. Tears spilled down her cheeks as Bethany knelt down next to her. "It's real."


	2. Chapter 2

Hey there everyone! I'm am writing a dragon age 2 fan fiction now too! Oh maker i am obsessed with this game! Any way i am a total Fenris and Anders fan! i am torn. When you review please tell witch you prefer!

In this my Hawke died shortly after getting back from the deep roads...(where she died instead of carver, and with her dying words being..."look after my family...and there will be another... a dreamer. She is..."and then she died. Cute story huh? any-who...thank for reading. R&R!

Love y'all

Aspen fae

* * *

Bethany had taken the girl home and Leandra had automatically taken her in. she looked sadly at the girl. She was very, very pale and had long white hair and frosty violet eyes. She was a bit shorter than Bethany and was thin.

the small house in low town was in disarray as they were currently in the process of moving into their recently bought back mansion in high-town.

"What's her name?"

"We don't know. She hasn't spoken a word since we found out she was a mage." Bethany couldn't help but smile. "She so powerful. The only other person as powerful as her was sister!" Leandra smiled too as a tear ran down her face. "Just wait till carver hears!" the words had just left her mouth when the door opened and in walked carver. His eyes went wide when he saw Leandra and Bethany huddled around a frightened, oddly dressed, crying girl.

"I'll get the others. And maybe and outfit for her. Maybe Aveline can help." He ran out of the house.

"That's my brother carver." Bethany said. The girl cracked a smile as more tears ran down her face.

"I have a sister. Sarah. The little bugger. I hope she won't miss me." They both smiled softly at her.

"What's your name dear?"

"Ariana."

"That's a lovely name. Do you think you could tell us what happened?" Ajax nodded and they listened intently until she was done. After Leandra ushered the girl up and into the bathroom to wash her face and take a bath. Bethany waited for the others to come finally after a while they walked in the door chattering about her.

"Is she cute?" Isabella asked Varric as they all filtered in.

"Everyone's cute to you, ravani." Varric said with a grin.

"No, I mean really, really cute." Varric just laughed. "Dose she look antivan? I absolutely **adore** antivans." Suddenly Leandra's head popped out the door and slowly the rest of her, followed from a distance by a wet, solemn, shy Ajax in one of Leandra's bathrobes. Isabella gasped as she looked the girl over.

"She's so much cuter than antivan!" Everyone looked at her and she smiled shyly.

"Hello." She said quietly, waving. Everyone waved back.

"Everyone, this is Ajax." Bethany went to put a hand on her shoulder, and she flinched away. Anders felt bad for her. He could see how afraid she was.

"Here. I was able to get some clothing that I think will fit." Aveline slowly walked over and put them on the table. There was red tunic and brown legging with some hunting boots. They were plain and Varric nodded in approval.

"I had to help or else Isabela would have had her dressing like herself. I hope this is suitable." Leandra smiled

"I would appreciate if some of you left, please." Leandra said kindly, guiding Ariana into the room to help her into the new outfit.

"Um…I suppose I have some patrolling to do." Aveline said as she walked out the door.

"There's always work at the clinic. See ya later." Anders said as he left too.

"I'll go update daisy." Varric walked out the door.

"I'll be at the hanged man." Isabella sighed as she left too.

Fenris just left.

A few minutes passed and then Ariana emerged from the room dressed and with her hair braided. the braid reached her waist. That's when carver walked through the door. He stopped when he saw her. He was about to turn around again when she spoke.

"Did I offend you?" she asked timidly. He turned around blinking away tears.

"What? No. you just- you just look like our sister. She died shortly before you arrived."

"Oh- I'm so sorry. I lost my parents a few weeks ago." His look softened and he came back in and sat down with the three of them.

"So how old are you?" he asked.

"I'm nine-teen and a half."

"That's how old my sister was." Just then their mabari bounded into the room.

"Hey dog." Bethany said.

"Creative name." Ariana replied. Carver and Bethany laughed.

"That's what she said when we told her." They all laughed for a minute and Leandra smiled and thanked the maker for Ajax bringing back something they hadn't had in a while. Smiles.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey there everyone! I'm am writing a dragon age 2 fan fiction now too! Oh maker i am obsessed with this game! Any way i am a total Fenris and Anders fan! i am torn. When you review please tell witch you prefer!

In this my Hawke died shortly after act 1, and with her dying words being..."look after my family...and there will be another... a dreamer. She is..."and then she died. Cute story huh? anywho...thank for reading. R&R!

Love y'all

aspenfae

* * *

chapter prologue:

Over the months Ariana became more and more accustomed to life in Kirkwall. She had practically been adopted by the Hawkes. She and Bethany had become closer than sisters and even carver had become fond of her. After a couple of days the real Ariana had begun to shine through.

More often than not, she had a happy attitude, but she was fiercely protective of her new family and friends. Her silver tongue and sharp wit often got her into many situations but not as many as her idealism and opinions on things like people being racist, or sexist. She could often be seen helping Anders at his clinic, or chatting with Varric, or drinking, sort of, with Isabella, or working with Aveline, or with Merrill, or most recently training with carver and/ or fenris, or teaching fenris to read. She would sometimes leave little surprises or plan stuff for her friends. But her powers were growing stronger every day and they all worried that soon she wouldn't be able to hide them.

* * *

Over the past few weeks Ariana hadn't really seen much of her friends. she would often leave the mansion early in the morning and come back very late, some times beaten, bruised and bleeding...

**Anders**

Anders sighed as he closed the clinic behind the last family of the day. He looked around the clinic and saw it was actually clean. He sat down at his desk and began to add to the manifesto he had recently decided to write. He sat there for a minute and couldn't come up with anything. Sighing he got up and went to his small room in the back and lay down when he heard something crinkle under his head. he sat up and found a note. He opened it and smiled when he saw it was from Ariana. he hated to admit it, and was scolded by justice for it, but he had developed a big crush on the funny, strange girl.

_Dear Anders,_

_i hope this is finding you well, safe, and **out of trouble. **On the event of a special occasion, it would mean to the world to me if you would meet me at this hill on the coast of the wounded at about 2 hours before sunset. be prepared for company, a.k.a the rest of our little groupe. _

_lot of love,_

_Ariana:)_

He smiled. _ What are you up to._

**Aveline**

Aveline walked into her office after a long day. the newest guards weren,t being very helpful. Not to mention she had to deal with the viscount over her shoulder and the city breathing down her neck. And a slight new infatuation growing inside of her for one of the guards. she crossed the room and she looked out the small window she had. She saw the sun just about 3 hours away form setting. She sighed and went over to her desk where she found a note.

_Dear Aveline, _

_Meet me at this cliff 2 hours before sunset on the wounded coast. I have a surprise for you. You're gonna love it!_

_P.s. expect rest of groupe. must attend. i know you're done with work and have no plans. **BE THERE.**_

_p.s. if you could go pick up fenris too that would be awesome!_

_your pal, _

_Ariana_

She smiled and walked out of the office. It took about an hour to get there so she had just enough time.

**Varric, Isabella, and Merrill**

"Oh you always win." Merrill said after losing another game of diamond back to Isabella. Isabella walked over and planted a kiss on the elf's cheek.

"That's because I cheat, kitten." Just then Varric walked in with a note.

"Ooh what that! I want to read it!" Varric opened the note and they all smiled as they read it and ran out of the hanged man.

_Dear Merrill, Varric, and Isabela, _

_Meet me at this cliff 2 hours before sunset on the wounded coast. I have a surprise for you. i know you love surprises!  
_

_p.s. be prepared for the rest of our group...Isabela dress appropriately! _

_Love, _

_Ajax_

**Fenris**

Fenris had just gotten back form one of his side jobs he took to get out of the house and largely for the coin to keep hunters off his back. He sighed and he set down his bag and when he looked up he saw a picture. it was of a crow in flames. He fought the funny feeling bubbly feeling inside of him as he gazed at the picture. ever since Ariana had found out that he didn't know how to read every other day almost she would come over and for a few hours she would teach him the alphabet and how to read and write. And he had started looking forward to it. he sighed in frustration when he heard a knock on the door. he opened it to find Aveline standing there.

"Ariana has a surprise for us." fenris cracked a grin at the idea of one of her surprises.

* * *

uh-oh...Fenris and Anders like our dashing Ariana... this will be interesting.

please tell me what you think. this was mostly a demo and i would like you to tell me if i should continue!


End file.
